


Unhappenings #CC

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ed is still wandering. It's no longer 'where' but 'when'--





	Unhappenings #CC

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Apr. 18th, 2013, but...
> 
> "As usual, the Unhappenings series is "Fairly unconnected, mostly a/u, and certainly falling into the realm of 'did not happen'. Of course." Prompt was 'sofa, bellybutton, pistol' and was supposed to have a higher rating but after six or seven years in holding, really, this is what it is."

Roy sighed as he looked at the muddy boots standing just inside his front door. There was no way to tell that the lock had been tampered with, but he was sure it had. Otherwise Ed wouldn't be there. Otherwise Ed wouldn't be wandering through to stay however long he was going to stay.

"Fullmetal--"

How long had it been? How had Ed's hair gotten so damned long? Ed was sprawled on the sofa, golden hair trailing over his shoulders and the sofa cushions and down onto the floor.

Ed looked older, too, even asleep. Had he somehow caught up? Had he changed his body? If it hadn't been for familiar automail and familiar skin where Ed's shirt always hitched up when he slept, Roy would have been worried.

But he knew Ed's bellybutton. He knew all of Ed. He'd learned it, slowly and hesitantly, though certainly willingly. Ed was...

Ed was watching him with half-lidded golden eyes.

"I let myself in," Ed said softly before stretching and sitting up. "Made a sandwich, fell asleep. When is it, anyway?"

Roy eyed him. He was right. Ed had figured out how to move through time as well.

"You've been gone about a year," Roy replied. "Which means you shouldn't be looking ten years older..."

"I think I'm only twenty-three--"

"You grew."

"Are you saying I was short before, Mustang?"

"Yes."

That got Ed on his feet - he was still a hair shy of Roy's height, but he'd definitely caught up. Filled out just a bit, too, though Ed had always had muscle. The hair, though, was a distraction.

"What's this?" Roy questioned, gathering a bit in one hand and letting it trail between his fingers.

Ed shrugged. "Just didn't really think about cutting it. I let it down from its braid before I got here..."

"Which 'got here'?"

"The first one... It's a long story." Ed was still very close to Roy, something Roy was exceptionally aware of. Their relationship had gotten more complicated and by things unrelated to Ed's comings and goings.

"Tell it later," Roy replied. "I'll see if there's any food."

"Already ate."

"For me."

Dinner involved mostly Roy eating and Ed talking. At first, Ed just spoke about facts. Things that were. Only after, when they'd returned to the sofa, did Ed finally begin to talk about his own when. Things he'd felt, things he'd learned.

"I need to go see Al and the kids," Ed said right in the middle of everything. He was leaning against Roy and seemed almost a bit fragile. But he was warm, which Roy thought meant something. "I meant to bring them water pistols for the summer, but I'll just have to make them."

"It's not summer yet."

"I know." Ed sighed and shifted. "Can I stay for awhile?"

Nodding, Roy knew Ed wouldn't stay for awhile. That was just how Ed was. Something would catch his interest. He'd say he'd be right back. "Of course."

Roy found it hard to fault Ed for it.

He'd just have to make the best use of the time he had.

Ed protested neither Roy's hands on his body, nor Roy kissing him softly at first. In the end, it was Ed who dragged Roy off towards the bedroom, proving to Roy that he was correct in his assumption that no matter how badly Ed wanted to be touched, he wasn't going to admit it as a priority. Not when he'd just returned. Not when he knew Roy would take it as a reason for returning.

Roy knew better, though, as he kissed his way over Ed's skin. There were times to keep his mouth firmly shut. Or at least not speak. In bed with Edward was one of those times, always.

Luckily, what Ed wanted always seemed to fit with what Roy wanted. Contact, heat, release - a reminder that he was there and they were there and the whens didn't really matter for a little while.

At least not until morning.


End file.
